


Snow And Ice

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Death, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the weight of the present can be more crushing than the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow And Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Major Character Deaths  
> Spoilers: For _Captain America 1: The First Avenger_ and _Captain America 2: The Winter Soldier (2014)_  
>  Original LJ Date Of Completion: April 8, 2014  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: April 10, 2014  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Marvel and Paramount do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 510  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: I wrote this the night I came home from seeing the movie! ;) I’m not sure why the first piece I write inspired by _Captain America 2: The Winter Soldier_ is a deathfic, but so it goes. I guess a melancholy mood just struck me during this scene. It is, of course, canon divergence though everything that came before remains the same.

  
_Snow,_   
_Falling softly,_   
_On frozen ground._   
_Covering the dead,_   
_Their bones_   
_Sheathed in ice,_   
_Melding with_   
_Mother Earth_   
_As she gently_   
_Lulls them_   
_To sleep._   


  


**Sergeant Dan Cody**   
**U.S. Army**   
**"Nightmare On Earth:**   
**Poems Of World War I"**   
**1918 C.E.**

Steve swam up to consciousness through a haze of blood-red pain. He hurt everywhere, but especially in his stomach. His hand touched the warm stickiness of blood. _Gut-shot is one of the worst ways to go._ He opened his eyes.

Bucky’s face filled his vision, gaunt and grim, framed by long, brown hair. Steve’s heart ached.

“End of the line, Buck” He coughed harshly. He could feel more blood pump out of his wound. Even the Super-Soldier Serum needed time to work. He didn’t have time. He could feel them dropping rapidly as the carrier fell to earth, a twisted mass of metal.

_You and me, we’ve suffered for nearly 70 years, but I slept untouched while you were frozen over and over and tortured. Fury speculated that cryogenics have kept you from aging. I can buy that. It fits somehow._

“Bucky,” he rasped.

Bucky said nothing, but he didn’t appear angry anymore. Maybe he was shutting down, unable to process everything. 

“I…fell into the ice, and you…fell into the snow. Winter of the soul. We’re always…linked.” He scrabbled for Bucky’s non-metal hand, closing his fingers around it. The other man did not pull away. 

“We’re…men…out of time. I’ve…adapted some to this century, but I’m…a ‘40s guy at heart.” He smiled slightly. “Guess Glenn Miller and Tommy Dorsey…just do it…for me.” He could feel the cold seeping through his bones. It was like the ice all over again. His strength was fading. “We don’t belong here…you and I. We’re just relics, anachronisms.” 

The thought didn’t hurt. Instead, he thought fondly of all the people he’d come to know in S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers.

_Thor would understand. He knows about time and its endless stretches, and where one belongs. Bruce and Natasha know about when your number’s up. Clint, too. Phil experienced it, a man who loves the past and sees the future. Poor Tony. I’m not sure he’ll ever learn about time. Time can’t be controlled. It just is._

_Sam’s a good man. Fury will see to his safety. Fury is Fury. It’s a whole new world, and I’m too old to start over yet again._

He squeezed Bucky’s hand weakly. He could see blood glinting off Bucky’s thigh. He was losing blood fast, too, yet he was unmoving. 

“You and me, Bucky. Always.” He coughed again, blood a metallic taste in his mouth. “We don’t belong here. We don’t fit.”

The pain was disappearing. He could feel a sense of peace washing over him. The carrier would make impact any second.

“Steve?”

He smiled again. The voice was lost but hopeful. At least that memory had surfaced in Bucky’s broken mind.

“Yes, Bucky.”

The carrier hit the water with bone-jarring force. The cold water gently washed over him as Steve sank beneath the waves, still holding Bucky’s warm hand.


End file.
